


Side Effects

by Wearingdeantoprom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Guilt, M/M, Pining, Sort Of, Stanford Era AU, Top!Sam, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean, mild dubcon, standord era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearingdeantoprom/pseuds/Wearingdeantoprom
Summary: Sam shows up on Dean's doorstep in the middle of the night.Heavily inspired by 'Side Effects' by Dallas Smith





	Side Effects

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outoftheashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/gifts).



Dean groaned and curled tighter around his spare pillow. Despite willing it, though, the knocking on the door didn’t stop. With a sigh, Dean poured himself out of bed and pulled on some sleep pants. He glanced bleary eyed at the clock. 2.45 in the morning. He groaned again at the obscenity of it.

Dean opened the front door with his eyes closed. “Yeah?” 

A familiar hand touched his sternum. Dean opened his eyes just in time to see his brother as he pressed a kiss to his mouth. Dean let a soft gasp, opening up to him. Sam pushed him back into the house, kicking the door shut.

“Sam!” Dean gasped when he could finally find the air. He was met with another desperate kiss. Dean melted a little, but not enough that he let his guard down. “Jess.” he rasped when his mouth was free again.

“Out of town.” Sam nipped at Dean’s jaw making his knees go weak.

“I can’t.”

“You can.”

“It hurts too much Sammy.”

“I know.” Sam panted. “ I need you.”

“Goddamn it.” Sam’s fingers had found their way under his shirt and he was kissing him again. This is how it was supposed to be. How it SHOULD be. Sam had belonged to Dean once. They had belonged to each other. Dean still belonged to him.

He couldn’t remember how it happened. How they fell into each other’s beds and touched and kissed when they were supposed to be sleeping. Dean didn’t remember when he fell in love with his brother. He could only remember when Sam left.

They were supposed to go together. Get a place. Dean would work and Sam would go to school. But then Sam got a scholarship and he couldn’t give it up. They didn’t have enough money to go together yet. Dean gave every cent he saved so Sam could go to school, promising to move out there the next year.

He kept that promise but by the time Dean got there, there was Jess. Dean tried to be happy for them. It was normal. Sam needed someone that wasn’t his brother. He needed a relationship that wasn’t sick and depraved. 

That didn’t break his heart any less.  
This time wasn’t the first and Dean was sure it wouldn’t be the last. Sam turning up on his doorstep, Jess out of town, looking for a warm body. Sam never DID sleep well alone. Dean should say no. He should stand up for himself. He didn’t need his heart broken over and over again.

But he was a junky. Sam was every mind blowing, delicious, dangerous drug there was. His mouth should be a red light. There should be a stop sign there to warn Dean off. But that was the thing about addiction. You could tell yourself you wanted to quit a hundred times but you would keep coming back for a fix.

They were in Dean’s bed now. Dean’s pants on the floor. His shirt rucked up to his underarms. Sam was crooning sweet soft cruel things to him. Things that will feel like a gunshot wound in the morning. 

He didn’t think Sam even knew he was hurting him. He didn’t think Sam loved him as intensely as Dean loved him back. It was Dean’s own fault. He kept letting this happen. He kept letting Sam into his body and ooh. Ooh God it was good.

Sam rocked his hips against him. He shifted deep. So fucking deep. Dean closed his eyes and moaned. His hips shifted back, taking him whole. It was so good how Sam filled him. It was like he poured into him and filled up every empty hole. He swore he could feel Sam in his throat. Maybe that was just the guilt.

Ooh Christ the guilt.

He didn’t know what kind of relationship that Sam and Jess had. Sam never talked about it. Dean hoped to God that it was the open kind. It would break her heart if she knew that Sam was cheating on her. With Dean no less. Dean couldn’t bring himself to tell her. 

He couldn’t bring himself to do a lot of things. 

Sam was coming, Moaning Dean’s name like sin and holding him tight. Dean followed him into Sam’s fist.

They collapsed in the bed and curled around each other for sleep. For a moment Dean could pretend that Sam was his again. That they would wake up in the morning and Dean would make him lunch for school and send him off before work. Maybe he would drive him to school…

Morning came like sledgehammer. Dean woke with a groan. Did he drink the night before. He felt like he had a hangover. He reached for Sam, knowing he wouldn’t be there. Opening his eyes only confirmed it. 

Sam was gone and Dean was left with the side effects of his presence.


End file.
